


What a Waste of a Lovely Night

by Humanities_Trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Duet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Trash/pseuds/Humanities_Trash
Summary: Roman pesters Virgil into singing a duet with him.





	What a Waste of a Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 when I first became a Fander, Thomas's duet with Ben J. Pierce inspired this story. Here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2lxmRwWPq0.  
> I hope you enjoy this short fic.

It was movie night, Patton and Logan had gone to bed early so it was just Virgil and Roman. Some time during the evening it had turned into a karaoke night, except Roman was the only one singing and trying to get Virgil to sing a duet with him.

"Come on Virgil sing just one song with me." asked Roman, Virgil curled up more in his corner of the couch. "No I don't feel like having my singing insulted." Roman put his hands together in a pleading motion "I promise I won't insult you, please just one duet." Roman tried his best impression of puppy eyes. Virgil started at him for a moment before letting out a sigh "Fine...one and only one."

Roman immediately perked up. "Yes!, can we sing 'A Lovely Night'?" Virgil sat up and turned towards him "Sure, you start." Roman turned towards him as well and cleared his throat and started singing.

 _The sun is nearly gone_   
_No lights are turning on_   
_A silver shine that stretches to the sea_   
  
_We've stumbled on a view_   
_That's tailor-made for two_   
_What a shame those two are you and me_   
  
_Some other girl and guy_   
_Would love this swirling sky_   
_But there's only you and I_   
_And we've got no shot_   


Virgil smiled a bit.  ** _This song fits us pretty well_** , he thought.  


_This could never be_ _  
_ _You're not the type for me_

 _And there's not a spark in sight_ _  
_ _What a waste of a lovely night_

Virgil took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself, and started singing.

_You say there's nothing here?_   
_Well, let's make something clear_ _  
_ _I think I'll be the one to make that call_

Roman flashed a smirk at Virgil.

_But you'll call?_

Virgil smiled and rolled his eyes at the prince.

_And though you look so cute_ _  
_ _In your polyester suit_

Roman put a hand on his hand on his chest and pretended to look offended as he sang the next line.

_It's wool_

Virgil let out a huff of laughter and continued on letting a feeling of warmth bloom in his chest.

_You're right, I'd never fall for you at all_   
  
_And maybe this appeals_   
_To someone not in heels_   
_Or to any girl who feels_   
_There's some chance for romance_ _  
_ _But, I'm frankly feeling nothing_

Roman still smiling scooted closer to Virgil to put an arm around his shoulders. Virgil was surprised, but didn't object and let him continue.

_Is that so?_

Virgil a bit embarrassed looked away as he sang the next line.

_ Or it could be less than nothing _

_Good to know_ _  
_ _So you agree?_

Virgil looked back at Roman he was closer now, their faces were inches apart.

_ That's right _

They leaned closer to each other, they were so close that their lips were brushing against each other as they sang the last line together.

_**What a waste of a lovely night** _

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I'd love hear your thoughts on this.


End file.
